Killing Me Softly
by silvernights21
Summary: Roxas has had a rough past. He loses himself in the music when he has nothing else to comfort him. Then Axel comes along and throws his life out of balance. But what is Roxas hiding from? Axel doesn't know, but he makes it his mission to reveal Roxas' pas


Resplendent emerald-green eyes surveyed the spacious, yet crowded, room of the club. They froze when they came across idle half-lidded sky-blue orbs. The young boy's lithe, sleek body moved in rhythm with the pounding beat of the hard Goth-rock music. Green eyes quickly did a once-over; the boy's long legs were clad in unusually form-fitting jet black cargo pants; the lean, but distinctly muscular, torso had a tight, blue-black silk button-up shirt covering it, both garments hiding the young body, yet leaving everything to the imagination. Further up, the boy's head was tilted back slightly, resting on his dance partner's shoulder. The boy's perfectly shaped lips were angled slightly at the corners. Those alluring sapphire eyes, still half-lidded, continued watching him.

"Pretty, isn't he?"

The green-eyed male turned at the timidly voiced question; his vivid eyes widened in surprise. Another male, presumably a year or so younger than him and probably the same age as the blonde beauty, sat sipping at an almost neon-colored drink, a unique concoction of  
the club's, Sanctuary. That wasn't the cause of the shock.

"You look just like him." The resemblance was striking. The male had the same facial structure as the other boy, yet slightly more feminine. The boy had the same short stature, but a bit smaller. Another thing was the wild mop of hair on his head, only a shade darker than the other's and a bit more tamed. The most striking resemblance, however, was the pair of glistening azure eyes. "Are you brothers?" The beauty's look-alike laughed, another slightly feminine quality about him.

"No, no," he replied, shaking his head. "Nothing like that. We're just friends. The fact that we look alike is only a...bizarre coincidence," he laughed. "I'm Sora, by the way. My friend's name is Roxas. The guy he's dancing with is my boyfriend, Riku."

"I'm Axel." The red-head quirked a brow. "You don't mind them dancing like that?" He looked back at the two men. The blonde had turned and was currently seductively grinding his hips against the other male's. His partner was dressed in almost the same attire; the cargo pants were the same jet-black color, possibly even tighter than the blonde's. His shirt wasn't silk, but a black mesh material. This man had silver, almost blue-tinted hair.

Axel watched as Riku grabbed Roxas' hips and pulled him tighter against him, putting more friction between them. The blonde looped his arms around his neck and bent back, raising his silk skin-tight shirt higher on his taut, flat stomach. Axel mentally groaned. Hell, he was getting hot watching the blonde dance; he could only imagine what his partner felt like.

But strangely, Sora just threw him a blinding grin. He wasn't bothered at all. Axel's expression must've shown his disbelief because Sora laughed again. "No, it doesn't bother me at all. I know they both care too much too hurt me like that. And anyway," Sora  
continued, "they can't stand each other. They just both think the other is a good dancer. It gives Riku someone to dance with if I'm not with him, wherever he goes, or if I'm too tired. It also helps Roxas get someone to notice him if he wants." He gave Axel an amused look and then threw a glance around the room. "I think he's obviously managed that."

He was right. Axel definitely wasn't the only one watching Roxas. It seemed like every other male and woman in club Sanctuary was attentive and observing the two, like scavengers to the kill, they were waiting for them to free each other so they could have a go. Axel threw a look at Sora when the small boy gave a snort. "What?"

Sora laughed. "It's funny," he said. Axel raised his brow again. "The way people think they have a chance with one of them." Axel waved his hand in a 'go on' gesture. Sora smiled a bit. "They all wanna go home with them. Well, obviously, Riku is taken. If they don't know  
it now, they should sometime later tonight. Especially if some other guy comes up to me," he muttered under his breath. "And Roxas...well, put it this way: Roxas isn't interested in relationships OR one-night-stands. He just likes, no loves to dance. It's his life." He gave  
Axel a glare. "So if that's what you want him for, you might as well give up and find someone else, because Roxas won't be interested; he'll turn you down flat and you might just leave with more than your pride damaged if you don't believe him."

Axel gave a lop-sided smile. "Who says I wanted sex? I just wanna dance with the kid." Sora grimaced. "What?"

"Well, if you enjoy your sex life, I wouldn't call Roxas a 'kid'. He doesn't take to well to people when they look down on him as a child. Didn't I mention that's why he and Riku don't get along? No? Well, Riku didn't walk straight for a week or two." He gave a timid  
(yet, this somehow made it seem more devious) smile. "Thankfully," he continued, "there was definitely no lasting damage."

"Oh, great. He's got that look again. I think we need to warn everyone to hide their valuables, then duck and cover," a soft voice joked. A different voice chuckled. Sora pouted.

"Hey! That's not funny guys!" He placed his drink on the bar and gestured toward Axel. "This is Axel...um...what's your last name?"

"Chakram," Axel replied, turning to face the newcomers. His eyes widened slightly and he smirked a bit; it was the blonde. The other male, Riku, stopped in front of Sora and bent down, giving him a lazy kiss. Sora laughed and turned back toward Axel, pointing at the  
turquoise-eyed man.

"Well, this is obviously my boyfriend, Riku." Riku held out his hand and Axel shook it, noticing the small glare that was thrown at him, no doubt warning him not to come near Sora. Axel mentally chuckled. No worries there, he thought. I'd much rather be with his 'twin'. Hmm...speaking of... He looked at the last boy and almost gasped; the blonde's eyes were even more alluring up close...almost erotic. "And that's Roxas." The bright eyes looked up at him; he was at least a foot shorter.

"Nice to meet you," came the demure voice. Christ! The boy almost purred when he spoke. Axel shook the proffered hand, but didn't let go when Roxas tried to pull it back.

"Wanna dance, Roxas?" Roxas' brow rose. He paused a moment, before shrugging and pulling on the hand that had yet to release his, leading Axel through the throng of grinding, dancing, and sweating bodies. He stopped somewhere near the middle of the room and faced  
Axel, raising his arms up and around the red-head's neck; Axel put his hands on the other's waist and pulled the smaller body towards himself.

A new song began after a short pause, this one with a slower, darker, and sexier beat. Axel let Roxas choose the rhythm they'd use and then took over. Their hips grinded against each other in tune with the Gothic beat, their bodies got closer and closer. Axel smirked as Roxas  
turned, leaning his head back onto Axel's shoulder and grinding his posterior back against Axel's crotch. Axel groaned lightly and placed his head between the younger boy's neck and shoulder. He chuckled darkly. "You're a good dancer, Roxy," he murmured into the shorter  
boy's ear. He felt more than saw the blonde's slight scowl. Roxas looked back at him, one of his eyebrows quirked.

"No one calls me 'Roxy.'" Axel smirked.

"Well, I think I just changed that, didn't I, Roxy?" The blonde's full lips raised a bit.

"Whatever," came the reply as he turned towards the red-head again. The lean arms came back around his neck and the beguiling grinding of their hips began anew.

Sora stared at the two dancing individuals. Riku stared at Sora. "Sora," he began cautiously, "what are you thinking?" Sora turned towards his boyfriend and blinked innocently.

"Sorry, what?" Riku growled lightly. "What?" Riku sighed.

"Whatever you're planning Sora, don't." The brunette blinked. Riku growled again. "Sora, every time some guy comes up to him you always try to scare them off, but then you turn around and try to set him up with someone of your choice. You can't keep doing this, Sora. He's not gonna forget what happened just because you think you've found him a better match." The bright blue eyes saddened slightly. "We both know you wanna help him but he'll get over it in his own time, so don't keep forcing these dates on him, Sora," the silver-haired boy said firmly, kissing the shorter male soundly, and embracing him. "Now, come dance with me."

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Well, so what do you guys think? Good enough to continue or not? If it is (heck, even if it isn't), review and lemme know. Give suggestions if you'd like. Now, to explain if you didn't catch on: Sora is very protective of Roxas because of something that happened to him in the past, which will be revealed later on. However, Sora thinks he can fix this problem by setting Roxas up on dates with guys he thinks can help.

So, does anyone have a problem with the story? Let me know if you do, leave a review, give suggestions, flame me, whatever is your cup of tea. Feedback, please!


End file.
